Enter Ice Dragon Slayer: Izumi Crystalia
by Song Of Ice And Wind
Summary: Gray Fullbuster was sent on a mission by Makarov to discover the secret behind the destruction of multiple villages in the Valley of Hakobe. What he found was more than anyone expected... HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**Hello awesome readers! This is my first fanfiction! It's more of a preview! Anyways, please read and review even if you don't have an account! Also, all questions will be answered throughout the chapters espically: "OMG. Izumi is a Ice Dragon Slayer so she has to use Dragon Slayer moves!" So please don't ask this question, I already noticed. :)**

**Also thank you very much to my best friends\editors and readers. I really appreciate you guys for taking time to help me! :D**

**WARNING: THIS FANFICTION IS AN OC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail story line and character does NOT belong to me what so ever! Please keep that in mind.**

"Ice Make: Lance!" he shouted as a dozen ice arrows darted towards her. "Ice Make: Saucer!" A giant disk formed in the sky. As it spun, it cut through the air right towards the impacting arrows, shattering them into millions of minute crystals. "Ugh, just what are you?" he questioned, panting and out of breath.

"Haven't I told you already? I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer, Izumi Crystalia. Now, tell me Gray Fullbuster, where is Natsu Dragoneel ?" She grabbed Gray by his coat collar and threw him on the ground. "If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to cut you into millions of pieces." she threatened. "Over my dead body you scum!" Gray growled.

With sweat pouring down his face, Gray made a feeble attempt to kneel, but dropped helplessly into the snow. Izumi approached him once more and grabbed him by the hair. "I have no interest in playing around. Gray , where's Natsu Dragoneel!" she thundered. Groaning in agony, Gray managed to chuckle. "Go to hell, you fiend!"

Enraged, Izumi casted a spell on Gray. "Ice Make: Black Ice!" A stygian magic circle appeared beneath Gray and a greyish-black coloured ice began to craw up his body, paralyzing him. "Ahggg!" Gray bellowed. "Hmmm. My Black Ice will slowly engulf you in a cast of ice. No great amount of magic can shatter it. Die Gray Fullbuster!"

Izumi fumed as she walked away, her long silver hair flowed in the wind. "You'll never find Natsu!" Gray managed to yell before the Black Ice concealed the last visible part of the body."Bye bye." she whispered with a grin, taking out a silver-cross necklace from the pocket. Grasping it tightly in her pale icy hand. "I'm going to avenge you, Scion!"


	2. Request

**(A/N)Hello readers! The first chapter was a prologue so this is the official chapter one. And this chapter is also way longer than the first. Thank you to my friends/readers and editors for helping me! Please review and/or favourite. Sorry about not updating for a while. I had a Writter's Block! (/)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters.**

**Warning: This is an OC Fanfiction (although my character is not in this chapter)**

Previously...

"You wanna go, you idiot!"

"Sure, Hot Head! I'll be happy to beat the crap out of you any day!"

"Maybe you should put on a shirt first you pervert!"

"I wouldn't want to stain my shirt with your blood though!"

"They're going at it again, aren't they?" Lucy sighed, watching the ice mage and the dragon slayer punch each other in the face repeatedly.

"But you know, it just isn't Fairy Tail without all this chaos." Lisanna giggled.

"Just watch this Lisanna! Really men will fight in any and every battle!" Elfman yelled, stepping into the quarrel.

"Wait Elf-nii chan! I wouldn't go in there if I were-" Lisanna managed to say before Elfman came flying out of the ruckus.

"Get out of my way Elfman!" Natsu hollered at him.

"Manly…" he whispered before he passed out on the floor.

"Elf-nii chan you know how violent they can get!" Lisanna groaned, running to help her unconscious big brother.

"My, my, aren't we active so early in the morning today!" Mirajane laughed.

Just then the door swung open and a lofty shadow appeared in the door way. The whole Guild went silent except for Natsu and Gray's voices. The figure walked towards the turmoil happening in the middle of the Guild, she reached her hand towards Natsu, snatched him by his vest and hurled him onto the ground.

"Welcome back Erza, Did you sleep well?" Mirajane asked smiling. Erza stared at Gray and Natsu with evil eyes as she emitted a vicious aura.

"Did you two plan on waking the whole town? Hm?" Erza fumed.

"W-we're s-sorry!" Gray stammered.

"Aye sir!" yelped Natsu. Erza shook her head and sighed, after seeing Erza relaxed, the Guild reverted back to its rambunctious self.

"Anyways, I'm going ahead to see the Master. Oh, and we'd better go on a job soon or Lucy won't be able to pay her rent."Erza insisted

"So thoughtful, Erza! Thank you!" Lucy cried.

"Aw! Why can't we just relax this month! I'm so tired!" Natsu complained.

"You haven't done anything for the last two weeks!"Lucy raged.

"Come on Lucy, stop being so uptight and relax already!" he whined. "How can I relax if I'm about to lose my house!" hollered Lucy.

"Just stop being a lazy piece of shit and go get a job already!" added Gray.

"What did you just call me slanty eyes?" Natsu snapped as a blazing inferno erupted from his hand.

"A lazy piece of shit, didn't you here me the first time?" Gray repeated, making a fist with his right hand and putting it on the palm of his left.

"Why don't you deal with that stripping habit of yours before you talk?" Natsu rebutted.

"So you're trying to pick a-" "Gray, the master and I have something to ask of you." Erza interrupted.

"We'll settle this when I get back." Gray warned Natsu as he walking towards the group containing Erza, Levy and Master Makarov.

"Well Gray I think you'll need to postpone that fight with Natsu after you hear what we have to say." Master Makarov said. As usual he sat on the banister stroking his beard gingerly.

"What do you mean Gramps?" Gray asked.

"I have a personal request I would like to ask of you." He informed.

"As you may have heard already about the numerous incidents up North, the Magic Council has been investigating into the cases. Many villages in the Valley of Mt Hakobe have been destroyed over night by huge icicle shaped pillars sprouting from the ground. Yesterday, all the guild masters came together and elected our guild to send out one mage up to Azalea Village, the only remaining intact village in the Valley of Mt Hakobe, to investigate, identify and capture the perpetrator behind these bizarre episodes of assaults." he said leaping off the banister.

"Erza –san and I have been up to the village that was recently attacked, Gladiolus Village to question the people there. We hoped to identify the culprit before the attack but we were too late and the village was already annihilated by the time we got there. Even so, the citizens agreed to co-operate with us to answer some questions. They claimed that the matter started out with disappearances and kidnapping of many of the mages in the village and anyone who stepped out the territory up to Mt. Hakobe. Because most of the mages and alchemists perished before the assault, there was no way to protect them selves and the village." Levy said, flipping through her notebook.

"We've also been to two other villages before Gladiolus on a cat and mouse chase for the criminal. They recalled that the attacking occurred on a moonless night. I have spoken to one person who informed us on something out of the ordinary on the day of the massacre. He said, after the invasion was over, he saw a streak of silver flash before his eyes far off in the distant, illuminated by the faint light of the torches they held. He never told anyone since he thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him." Erza remarked.

There was a brief pause. "So want me to go to this Azalea village and find the culprit." Gray summarized.

"Why not Natsu?" he insisted.

"Well, we were about to, but the last time we went up there, we had to go by train. And, Natsu is…" Erza mumbled trying to find the right words.

"Ya." They all sighed in unison.

"Well, I guess there's no helping. I don't have a choice right? I'll go." Gray agreed casually.

"Then Erza and Levy will have to give you more information on the mission and you should be getting ready to leave first thing in the morning." Master Makarov explained as he leaped back onto the banister to take a sip of beer from his mug.

"I'll tell you about mission objective now." Levy suggested gesturing the group to sit down on a nearby oak table.

"Your role is to investigate the village and Mt Hakobe for anyone or anything suspicious. Try to earn the trust of the powerful mages there. They might need your help or vice versa when trouble calls. Once you've found anything out of the ordinary, you can use this telepathy bug, that I'll place in you ear, to communicate with me, Erza or the Master. Our main purpose is to capture the perpetrator but we also have to protect the village and the residents there. A few days before the new moon, we'll send in back ups since you don't know what type of power you're up against." Levy continued, spinning her pen on her fingers.

Erza nodded her head in approval. "We plan for you to stay there until the night of the new moon to try to capture the culprit." Erza added.

Gray buried his chin into his palm and began to doubt agreeing to take on this quest. If the magic Council couldn't crack the case how did they expect Fairy Tail to?

"Don't doubt your self Gray, the Master chose you personally because he must believe you have the ability and power to do this." Erza said, countering his thought as if she read his mind through the expression displayed on his face.

"In coming!" hollered Natsu as he threw a glass mug towards Gray. He flinched and turned his head in the direction of the impacting mug.

Bam! The mug smashed into Gray's face, knocking him backwards off his chair. The whole guild went silent.

"You bastard!" Gray mumbled as he managed to stand.

"Oh. Ha-ha. Sorry! I was aiming for Bixlow!" the Fire Dragon Slayer laughed, pointing at Bixlow who was all the way on the other side of the guild.

"What kind of shitty aim do you have?" Gray exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry, but if you insist on fighting it out, I'll be happy to accept!" Natsu suggested as fire flared up in his hands.

"You're on, Slanty Eyes!" announced Gray.

Lucy and Happy sat at the drink bar watching. "They're beating each other to pulp again aren't they?" Lucy sighed taking a long sip of her cool orange juice Mirajane just handed her. "Aye Sir!" Happy yelped.

**(A/N) Do you love it, hate it? Please Review! :D**


	3. Arisa

**Hello readers! I will now introduce to you in this chapter another OC! I sorry if this chapter is kind of short!**

The emerald-azure aurora borealis lingered in the sapphire sky of day-break. It glowed golden, irradiated by the faint glimmer of the shadowed sun. The frigid wind skimmed the snow making waves of flurry float across the snow clad mountains. On a cliff over looking Azalea Village, stood a tall young girl, her long pony tail flowed in the wind. Beside her were two small flying figures.

"Is that the village-desu?" one of the winged creatures asked.

"Yes, Azalea Village, last village in the Valley of Mt. Hakobe." The girl replied.

"You know this village has a guild right?" mentioned the other flying creature.

"Perfect, we'll start our investigation there. Gin and Aki, you two go down to the village and explore the guild. Return back here before sun down." She ordered.

"Hai-desu!" Aki yelped, darting down the snowy cliff to the village with Gin following right behind. The girl walked back into the pine forest, her silver hair shimmering in the darkness of the forest, illuminated by the rising sun's rays.

* * *

><p>"Mt. Hakobe Station! Mt. Hakobe Station!"<p>

The train skid on the tracks, struggling to screech to a haul causing bright orange sparks to go flying. _Damn that old geezer for making me wake up so early in the morning! Who does he think I am? Mirajane?_ Thought Gray who was startled awake by all the racket outside at the station while making up for lost sleep. A loud bell rang.

"Arriving at Mt. Hakobe Station! Please take all belongings with you off the train. We are not responsible for lost or stolen items!" Station crews yelled, ringing the obnoxious bell over and over again. Gray grabbed his small suit case and waddled sleepily through the train cart towards the exit.

"Out of the way! Out of the way! Excuse me!" someone behind Gray yelled. Before he had a chance to react, he was knocked onto the ground.

"Damn it, this is the second time this week already! Oi, watch where you're going!" shouted Gray at the young girl who pushed him down.

"Hun? Oh! I'm so sorry!" she blushed, realizing she had fallen on top of him. She quickly crawled up and straightened the blue bow in her hair. "I'm so sorry, let me lend you a hand." She smiled stretching her hand her hand towards Gray. As he grabbed her hand and tried to pull himself up, the girl was pulled down instead and toppled onto Gray again.

"Ah, I'm so clumsy. Sorry!" she said getting up.

"Let's try that again." She laughed offering Gray her hand.

"No thanks!" he replied, obliviously annoyed.

"You two better get off the train soon, we're about to depart again!" the conductor shouted. Gray took this suit case and hurried off the train.

"Hey, hey! Wait for me! Slow down!" the girl called after Gray.

"What do you want?" asked Gray, not bothering to slow down.

"My name is Arisa Cross!" What's you name?" she asked.

"Gray Fullbuster." He replied.

"Hey, are you a mage, if you are you going to the guild in Azalea Village?" Arisa questioned. Gray stopped.

"There's a guild in Azalea village?"

"Ya! That's where I'm going. Although my village never had a guild, I was still trained to use holder type magic!" Arisa said proudly.

"And where was your village?"

"Oh, I use to live in Gladiolus Village before it was destroyed. Then I went to Hargeon Town to find my father, but I found out he moved so I decided to go and live in another village in the Valley of Mt. Hakobe to say close to my brother who passed away during the attack." explained Arisa. Gray began to walk off the train station platform and into the snowy valley. Arisa followed and shouted after him.

"Gray–san, where are you going?" "To the guild in Azalea Village" he said pointing at the smoke rising in the distant air.

"Wait up!" Arisa called as Gray slid down a hill.

**Do you love it, hate it? Please review!**


End file.
